Depravation
by HappySlasher
Summary: A short look at the feud in a not-so-happy couple. Ambrango Slash.


So I realized that I didn't have a story for the pairing I ship most (besides Codiase)! In response I wrote this short Ambrango piece and with a lot of encouragement I decided to make it it's own story! Hoorah!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and nobody.

* * *

Luggage flew from across the room, crashing into the closet door and flinging clothes everywhere.

"That's it. I'm sick of this." No longer was the overly breathy voice of the dancer trying to be seductive; bass had made its presence in his tone. An annoyingly pained growl emitted from the superstar and he looked around for more things to throw in the hotel room.

From the bed, Ambrose just sat back and took in the whole ordeal. He hadn't moved to stop the destruction nor was he deterred from his comfort in any way. He wasn't worried in the slightest about his boyfriend's distress. This was ordinary enough for him to waiver his concern, he knew.

Silently he waited until the furious man worked himself into dormancy and collapsed in a heated mess on the floor. With the utmost calmness Ambrose pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You done yet?" The question was a tad muffled by the stick bouncing between his lightly parted lips. He dragged a long train of smoke from the object before puffing the air up through the ceiling fan. His eyes remained fixed in the general direction of the man melting down on the floor while he lied back on the bed. "Not that I'm tired of watching you." Amused disinterest.

Fandango cut his eyes bitterly to Ambrose, seething as he attempted to regain some kind of composure. "I really don't want to look at you right now." The harsh whisper was too clear as it passed through gritted teeth.

Ambrose still made no move as he was unaffected by any of the situation. That only proved to further infuriate the performer. The dancer picked up a can of shaving cream and chucked it at the man, missing only slightly as Dean bobbed to avoid the projectile. Jumping up, Fandango swore not to miss again. He pounced on the bed and tackled Ambrose, pinning him underneath his 6'4" frame. Still no reaction but, consequently, a huge billow of smoke was forced in his face. Fanatically he waved the smoke away, sure not to inhale, and soon enough he felt his shirt being grabbed. Just that quickly the tables had turned.

Ambrose had very effortlessly pinned him to the bed. His eyes were far calmer than any normal persons would be in his situation and that only irked Fandango's nerves worse. Dean kept himself seated above his boyfriend and leaned over to his bedside ashtray, stubbing out the cigarette. He leaned back into position while folding his arms. "Now what are you going on about?"

Fandango incredulously stared at Dean before flipping the man off in diva-esque fashion. Dean rolled his eyes and easily restrained him, grabbing his wrists and putting pressure on his lower body. Confusedly the brunette struggled. "Let go!"

"Calm down," Nonchalance at it's best.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" The ballroom brawler spat. "I told you, I don't want to see you anymore."

Ambrose held his plain face but added more force to holding his love down. "Why, huh? What's eating you all of a sudden?"

"Oh, like you don't know." The bottom man smartly sneered and did his best to shove Dean. "Maybe that girl backstage knows."

"Who?" Ambrose quirked an eyebrow in thought before a smirk came on his face. "Oh, her. Harmless flirting. She knows I'm not interested."

"Harmless flirting? Shut your mouth, Ambrose. You do realize we're in a relationship, right?"

"Would I be on top of you if I wasn't?" Another smart look went to Fandango.

"Up yours," Fandango sat up and pushed Dean to the side. Fed up with the other man, the gaudy superstar stood and grabbed his phone. "You know, I don't need this." Carelessly it was shoved in his pocket before he hunted around for his keys. "Summer told me this would happen and I just didn't want to listen."

"What are you doing now?" The auburn haired man inquired somewhat lazily.

"Leaving. What's the point of being in a relationship if I can't have all your attention?" Fandango searched hastily as he spoke, beginning to show his own nonchalance. "You can take your harmless flirting and consider this over. I'll be at Summer's place for a while." Finally finding his keys, Fandango moved to retrieve them but, to his chagrin, as he turned around he was trapped between the wall and unreadable eyes. The imprisonment was only emphasized by Ambrose's hands gluing themselves to the plaster on opposing sides of his boyfriend. "Move."

"Cmon, Baby."

"No, Dean. Look at me, I deserve to be pampered." To emphasize his point, Fandango stroked his abs delicately. He cut his eyes once again as he stopped the notion. "Not neglected."

There were whist moments before Dean leaned down and gingerly took long drags of his boyfriends aroma- causing Fandango to roll his eyes before gazing up the man. The dancer smelled of his own oral addiction: fruity chewing gum. A smell that undermined his masculinity but gave Ambrose comfort. "Do you really want to leave? It's just harmless flirting, Johnny."

"Don't-" Fandango loudly started but calmed himself, "Don't call me Johnny. That's not my name. It's Fan-"

"Mrs. Dean Ambrose," the superstar interrupted confidently but was more fixed on inhaling all he could of Fandango.

"Hmph," Fandango smugly breathed. "You wish you could own me." Dean nuzzling his neck was hard to ignore but he had to keep up his vainglorious facade.

"I do." Ambrose smiled immodestly, a hint of darkness in his tone. "I wish I could put you in chains and lock you away so no one would ever see you again. No one but me. I want to hide you away so well not even God would know where to find you. I'd be the only one." Slender hands came up to cradle the dancer's chin. "Now isn't that romantic?"

"Its amazing how similar our ideas of romanticism are." The sarcastic retort was not lost in Ambrose's interpretation, but still he could tell that the idea intrigued the dancer, if even just a little bit. Fandango pursed his lips in thought, shoving Dean's hand away and casting his gaze to the carpet. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Then if that's what you want, why don't you act like it? I'd take that over the way you've been acting."

Dean backed up slightly and stuck his hands down in his pocket, shrugging his shoulders thoroughly. "Believe me, if I could freely live out my fantasy, I would, but we both know I can't just act on those dark urges."

"So flirting with other people makes it better?"

"No," Dean smartly replied in attempts to calm the man, "but it'll keep my mind a little more occupied." Fandango leered in confusion while Dean sighed lightly. "I don't know." Ambrose tilted his head upwards, giving way to his tall frame. His eyes grew darker as he moved closer to his boyfriend, backing him into the wall. He sharpened his gaze on the somewhat ensnared brunette; his voice dripping in confession. "When I stare at you too long, focus on you too much, it makes me want to do things."

The air was tense between the men and the dancer hadn't quite drawn the will to form words. Slowly and slightly amused, it came to him. "What kind of things?" He was no longer upset, but instead curious.

Dean didn't answer right away, avoiding the question completely for a while and looking around as he was a bit fidgety . "Really weird things. Like now. We've been in this hotel room too long." Ambrose's arms went to lock themselves around the man's trim waist, pulling him closer so Dean could lay his head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. "I really want to bite you. Do something, anything to mark you; Make sure everyone knows you're mine."

"Then do it."

"Can't," Dean sighed, choosing to lightly nibble Fandango's ear. "Vince would have a fit. The type of mark I want to give you is no where near unnoticeable."

"Well don't make it so noticeable."

The nibbles turned into sweet little kisses against the dancer's neck as Ambrose spoke. "I wouldn't be able to hold back."

"Forget it then."

Ignoring the short responses, Ambrose eyed the man amorously, trying to do his best to control his urges towards the handsome performer. "Sure but it'll build up even more."

"Uh huh?" Fandango lightly shoved his way past the auburn-haired man. "Well I'm going to leave now."

"And there you go trying to leave again," It was mocking laughter, Ambrose deeming the matter eye-roll worthy .

"Well I have to."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't need to ask for attention. I'm just supposed to get it." Fandango retorted quickly. "So I'm going to find someone who gets that concept."

"I get that but you act like you're the victim here. It's been hurting me too, Johnny."

"I told you, don't call me Johnny! It's Fanda-"

In contrast to the passive demeanor of the calmer man, Ambrose roughly yanked Fandango back against the wall, harshly using his own body to press out the man. Seriousness and possibly anger clouded his dark eyes. "I know your name but that's not really the name I want to hear you yelling right now"

"Oh," The tan superstar squeaked out. Uncomfortable with his position in the situation, he fidgeted around as much as he could, subconsciously turning in more towards the wall and away from the man. "What's your problem? I'm the one whose supposed to be upset. Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mad! I'm frustrated, I told you!" Fandango jolted at the sudden outburst, causing Ambrose to jadedly drop his head and shift on his feet. "Even standing here seems ardent."

Fandango blinked confusedly. "Ardent?"

"Hot, intense, that kind of thing."

He waved away the explanation. "I get it. Your little friend helped me out." Teasingly, the dancer pointed down. Dean's eyes followed, making him sigh in embarrassment at the sight. "He made sure I got the 'heads up'."

Dean sneered at the unfunny joke. He leaned against the wall more casually and sighed. "Okay, I'll admit that me keeping you at a distance isn't helping either of us. I was wrong and I'm sorry, alright?" The dancer shrugged in acknowledgement. "But as you can see, we both have attention issues that need to be handled so please don't go anywhere."

Contemplating, the flamboyant man placed his hands on his hips. He chewed on the inside of his cheek softly before smirking. "I guess I'll stay this time." Ambrose grinned in return and went in for a kiss only to be held back by a finger. "But if I see you talking to anybody else, I will dance all over your face and leave you." Fandango stayed deadpan until Dean nodded in confirmation. Then he smiled and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a quick kiss, strutting off to clean up the mess he made.

Dean followed behind, fixing his jeans for some level of comfort. "Now that that's over, mind helping me with my issues?"

Fandango looked over his shoulder and shrugged playfully. "Let's get weird."

Surely enough, Dean took the words in and he began to chuckle quite shallowly, the both of them then laughing together. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :3


End file.
